Dr Neutron
by kindakukukat
Summary: Considering how frequently he put the world in danger despite being on the side of good one could only wonder what would happen if James Isaac Neutron suddenly felt the urge to go bad.
1. Teaser

A little something I came up with years and years ago, if anyone's interested I'll try to turn this into something but if not I'm cool with leaving it floating in the abyss of the interwebs.

Pumpkin.

* * *

"_If you are so smart, you should just graduate already! You're ruining everyone else's chances at success!" _

Things had been tense between the two of them lately, Cindy sort of knew why but she didn't want to admit it. Recently her mother had been heavily pressuring her to out do Jimmy and the stress was simply getting to the blonde, she didn't mean to take it out on him. Well, she did, but that didn't mean she was mean. She was nice, she was perfect, Cindy was-

"Don't you mean yours?" he spat quietly, in a voice only she could hear. Metal chair legs scraping loudly against the tile floor, the genius, once again, grabbed his bag from it's place and walked out of the classroom door with no intention of returning.

The blonde stood silent next to her desk, unmoving and unconcerned. Sure, his comment hit the nail on the head earlier, but it really was in the best interest of the class. With Einstein's reincarnation putting them all down, how could they build the self confidence they'd need in life?

Besides, it's not like he won't come back tomorrow, his schemes and plans always seem to blow up in his face.

But he didn't walk back in through that door the next day, nor did he return any day after that.

She continued to wait, however, each time she sat in her desk, she'd wait for him to come through the door, complete with news of how his latest failure had almost doomed the world. Whether it was the fifth grade classroom or the science lab of the elite all-girls high school she attended, the blonde would stare at the door longingly, waiting for his sapphire blue eyes to reappear.

* * *

Just a little snippet of a thing that I might develop into more of a thing if enough people show interest.


	2. Actually Chapter 1

I just kinda started writing about this again. I don't know if it'll live up to the expectations a couple of you have but here it is. The actual technically first chapter, since that previous one was really only a teaser. This one is pretty short too. The size of chapters will pick up when we start getting into the thick of the plot.

Don't own.

pumpkin.

* * *

Despite the burning infuriation Cindy's words evoked, the blonde had a point. How long was Jimmy planning to keep messing around?

For all his genius, the brainiac was living life half-assed; he hadn't truly pushed himself to his limits, instead floating along on his natural abilities because those were originally enough. But the more time passed and the more of the world Jimmy saw, he began to realize that he was only an average genius so long as he kept being lazy. Geniuses were a dime a dozen these days and while he might be the youngest it didn't mean he amounted to much. Jimmy wanted to leave behind a legacy, to be remembered along with the other scientific masters! to receive any and every reward he could and then some. He wanted the smartest kid in school to be teasingly called a 'Neutron' by his peers.

Looking up into his father's eyes, the boy came to a decision. He had dreams and they would not be met here.

"Dad, I'm going to go." He stated resolutely with determination in his voice.

"Go where?" The man asked, tilting his head slightly to the side. The genius smiled weakly.

"Where-wherever I belong." Jimmy replied. He watched as the duck enthusiast began processing his words, turning the simple phrase over in his head.

Hugh had never been too bright, often bumbling through life in a confused, ignorant series of trips and falls. To be honest he still wasnt sure how he'd managed to nab the woman of his dreams considering every pass he'd made at her when they were younger always ended in embarrassing failure. Valentine's day of sophomore year was nightmarish: Sitting in the chocolate he was going to give her had left a huge brown stain on his khaki pants, tripping over the home ec teacher, the breaking of the scoreboard in the gym, and all the flames and terrified screams... He didn't even know how he had managed to cause all that in the span of fifteen minutes. But his son was something he knew, someone he understood on a higher level than anything or anyone else. And Hugh understood this.

"Well," he replied casually, the corners of his eyes crinkling with a smile, "you know you're always welcome home." Jimmy looked incredibly relieved.

"Thanks dad," he paused for a moment in consideration, "I'll make sure to stop by for Thanksgiving."

* * *

Packing wasn't difficult- it never was with the hypercube on hand. Besides, anything Jimmy didn't take he could likely make. He stored his tools and a couple more successful inventions in the cube for the road. What was left he divided amongst those who needed it: Little good-bye gifts that pacified any more opposed to his departure. Goddard had to stay behind, Carl and Sheen would be broken without something of Jimmy to hold on to.

Running a hand through his sublimely shaped hair, Jimmy took one last long and enveloping look at the bare chamber that had once been his lab. It was so very empty. The genius felt an odd connection to the now purposeless room, an empathetic self-pity; he felt empty too.

It was time he filled in that void.

True to his logic-driven nature, the boy had formulated a step-by-step plan; a mental flow chart for his journey of self-discovery. Jimmy had an end goal and a rough idea of what he needed to do to achieve it. As fantastical as the fame and recognition of being the best was, that wasnt his primary purpose in this. Just an incredibly nice byproduct.

Step one was learning how to try, how to put the entirety of his being into a singular action. The adolescent was going to subject himself to something akin to shock therapy- the genius would take up impossible challenges, ideas long since given up on and he would succeed. Not only scientific problems, but general things. He intended to constantly challenge himself and force himself to actually try. The first trial he decided to subject himself to was going to be pretty fun, finding what the conquistadors had believed to be El Dorado.

Turning his back on what had once been his sanctuary, James Isaac Neutron headed out into the world.

* * *

"He is a threat!" Proclaimed an older woman, her fist clenched as tightly as her Botox-treated skin was stretched across her face. Her perfectly shaped plum nails dug into her powdery, pale palms. Her voice echoed easily in the dark room.

"He is dangerous," mumbled a balding man while fiddling with one of the last few whispy hairs gracing his scalp, "but only a child. The actions suggested by-"

"A threat?!" Shrieked a woman from across the room. Her sunshine yellow nails loudly against the glossy wood beneath her fingertips. Her voice was high pitched and high volume, demanding her opinion be heard. "This is a little boy! A human! You think we should permanently detain and isolate a child who hasn't even hit puberty?!"

"Oh," a low voice moaned dejectedly, "the media would have a fucking field day with a shitfest like that."

"Language." Scolded the first woman, her plum nails clicking on the heavily treated wood in front of her. "This is necessary. Just imagine what'll happen when he hits his rebellious stage! He'd probably destroy the entirety of China in a fit of hormone-induced idiocy!" Worried mumbles sounded from all around the room.

"He just needs guidance," called a suave, thick voice from beside the man with little to no hair, "James could be quite the asset. The military has been needing some upgrades. I'm sure with proper care and instruction-"

"You must be jesting!" The woman in yellow yelled.

"Don't be daft!" Shouted the lady with plum nails at the same time. The two glowered at each other momentarily.

"Ladies, please," the deeper honeyed voice said, "I'm sure we can find a compromise."


	3. Approaching Actual Plot

Here is chapter two, there has been a time skip. Just read. Approaching actual plot.

I promise.

Don't own what isn't mine.

Pumpkin.

* * *

His blistered fingers clenched onto the branch with all their might. It was no thicker than his arm and, to the average individual, it certainly looked like it shouldn't have been able to support his weight. However he saw that the natural counter weight formed by another branch, in addition to the wealth of precipitation in the area over the past five years which resulted in an elastic-like structure in the branches. That particular branch could support him for twenty seven minutes and eight seconds.

Unfortunately, his fingers were not so hardy as the tree. Glancing down he drank in the sight of the gorge he was dangling over. His mass multiplied by the average rate of acceleration of gravity and- ooh. The force at which he'd hit the ground was too great for his body to remain intact post-collision. At the very least his skull was going to pop like an overly pressurized watermelon.

Sighing dramatically he turned his eyes to the sun. Jimmy had certainly been through worse.

A month after Jimmy had first set out on his own was the first time he encountered them. He had been taking a stroll through Venice when he was hassled into an alley by a crowd of tourists and then cornered by two men. Their clothes were average, their faces were plain, they didn't have overwhelming muscular definition or the tell-all super secret agent sunglasses; the men looked like two average citizens. Or so he should've assumed. After spending time abroad the typical, the boy had become sharper. He executed a "Sherlock Holmes": a quaint little habit of overanalyzing to the point that the truth becomes all too evident. Each man had a gun holster hidden beneath his jacket, throwing knives up the sleeves, and an earpiece just barely a different tiny than the ear itself.

The genius ran. He had no interest in hanging around to see what the men wanted. It seemed they were caught off guard by how quick he was to recognize their intent and weren't able to pursue immediately. Thusly, the tween escaped with ease. That was the only time it had been easy.

In New York they trapped him in the elevator of a skyscraper. Agents were ropelling down to him while guards were positioned at every elevator door. His capture would've been certain had he not lasered through the bottom of the elevator and escaped through a ventilation duct in the shaft.

At a small village in Nepal, the boy realized the food he'd been offered had been drugged. He faked succumbing to the poison to lure the agents out then used smoke bombs filled with Nitrous Oxide to escape the temple.

Incidents like that occurred at least thrice a month. Jimmy didn't actually mind as it kept him on his toes and really made him try. His journey had been quite interesting, never a dull moment.

His latest project brought him to the edge of the amazon jungle, right along the Andes mountain. However in the midst of gathering ingredients, those people had (once again) ambushed him. The chase led him right over the edge of a cliff with only a branch to save his life.

A man in heavy camouflage peered down at the dangling genius from the cliff face. "You managed to dodge us for a complete year and a half," the mysterious stranger called out, "that's impressive! We're capable of catching a dictator with an army of millions in less than a week, but a twelve-year old bo-"

"I'm thirteen." Jimmy replied cooly, admittedly slightly insulted that his pursuers didn't even know his age.

"Sorry," the man definitely didn't give a shit, "a thirteen-year old boy managed to avoid capture for so long." The agent's voice dropped any amusement. "It just further justifies our need to capture you in the first place."

"I'm sure." The teen said curtly.

"Aren't you curious about who we are?" The agent almost seemed disappointed.

"Do you honestly believe I haven't already figured that out?" The man laughed hard at that. Jimmy watched as the unique jagged scar on his captor's jaw dance with the muscle contractions.

"You're a bright kid." He paused, his posture indicating shame. "Sorry about what they're going to do to you."

Jimmy smiled joylessly. "Don't be. What can you do against a giant, underground, supreme world government consisting of the richest and most influential?"

"Run." The agent suggested as he unholstered a peculiar looking weapon and pointed it at Jimmy.

"Yeah, I tried that. Didn't work out." The brunette replied, deliberately letting go of the branch.

* * *

Still not very long but I already have the next couple of chapters written, now I just have to type them up.


	4. Oh Shit Actual Plot

Stuff is getting real.

Still don't own anything that I don't own.

Pumpkin.

* * *

He woke up with a frown, which was unusual because emotions weren't very typical in him. It was surprising and he needed to make note of it immediately.

Beside him was a teenage boy. The boy had thick chocolate brown hair laced with healthy curls and one particularly large cowlick above his forehead. He was lanky and thin with a wide smile stretched on his sleeping face. The sleeping teen was curled into the recently awoken male's side, gripping his pajama sleeve tightly like a lifeline.

Never one for tact, he sat up without regard for the boy in his cot. The teen's bright blue eyes opened in surprise when he noticed his bedmate getting up.

"You're awake!" He said excitedly as his dutiful gaze never left the figure pulling himself out of the metal cot.

"Yes."

"What's the plan today?!" The cheerful boy asked, bouncing out of the bed to stand beside his favorite person. They were the exact same height- naturally.

Turning his back to the cot, the seemingly emotionless male observed the windowless chrome lab surrounding him. "We need to finish project 218-Delta, you know, about the hyper intelligent flies."

"Yes! That one is fun!" proclaimed the teen excitedly and ready to get to work. "You're so fucking smart!"

He couldn't stop the small smile that blossomed on his face, the teen was the only one who'd ever gotten him to feel- anything. "Well, I was-"

"A test tube baby genetically modified to be a genius, yeah whatever!" The boy interrupted; his speech was rushed, he had to make a point. "So what?! That doesn't change the fact you're the smartest guy on the planet!" Seeing another rebuttal in the genius' bright blue eyes, the brunette quickly continued, "You even made me!"

Ruffling his own tousled thick chocolate brown hair, the genetically modified human let his smile linger a while longer. "I suppose you have a point, Jimmy."

"Of course I do! How many people- especially artificial people- have successfully created a clone of themselves?" Jimmy proclaimed proudly, "The answer is one. That's you, James."

James pulled Jimmy into an awkward side hug. If it weren't for Jimmy, James would have already crumbled under the oppressive organization hovering over him.

* * *

"How is 218-Delta progressing?" A straight-laced woman with blonde hair pulled into a tight bun and wire-rimmed glasses glued to her face asked from across the stark steel table.

"It is progressing at a constant rate. When the fly larva is metamorphosing and rearranging the layout of the brain is when the serum and microchip must be implanted. I've created a pseudo-frontal lobe and corpus callosum to simulate-" James droned on.

"Yes, yes," the woman the woman cut him off, looking bored out of her mind. For a scientist she has no curiosity; it seemed absurd to the teen.

"Don't you want to know what materials alive made the brain-" he tried to ask.

"No." She practically spat at him. The genius was entirely unaffected by her venom.

"I have a question. Why is it that you aren't curious about these advancements? They're even in your field of experimental-"

The female scientist slammed her hand on the table, the noise silencing him. "I," she said slowly, her eyes glaring daggers, "may have created you-"

James couldn't hold his tongue. "From a complex process involving DNA of famous geniuses that you still haven't explained to me. I'd really like to know. It seems quite fascinating."

"You. Can't!" She cried out. Her palms slamming down on the table. There was a moment of silent tension held between them.

"Agent Marcus has been ignoring you again, hasn't he?" The teen asked, already knowing the answer.

"Shut up and get out!" Was all he heard as he was hustled out of the room by a burly man who came out of nowhere.

* * *

"I hate her." Jimmy proclaimed as he gently swirled a test tube.

James didn't bother looking up from his atomic microscope as he slowly inserted a microscopic needle into a fly larva. "You've never even met her." Jimmy only hugged loudly in response as he delicately placed a small piece of Magnesium in the test tube's contents with a pair of teasers.

A moment of silence passed between the identical teens. "There's no way she's a real scientist." Jimmy murmured.

"I'm aware." James replied curtly, "I just don't care." His emotional clone's mouth screwed up in a mixture of annoyance, frustration, and pity.

"Why do we always do what they say?" He asked while turning to look at his creator.

James sighed, finally removing himself from the telescope. "Because it is all we have ever known. Because if we don't," he paused and looked directly into the eyes that were exactly like his own, "If I don't then I will lose certain privileges I worked very hard to earn."

"Like your memories?" Jimmy asked, his voice cracking with sadness. James observed his counterpart, the only catalyst to emotions in his hollow core.

"Worse." He said gravely, turning back to his microscope. His clone stood in silence, eyes never leaving the genius. A long period of silence passed, only the whirring machinery filling the void. "You."

Jimmy cried.


	5. Carbon Dating Day

So... I wrote some more. Eeyup... uh... okay.

Don't own what I don't own.

Pumpkin.

* * *

It was the middle of the night when the teen was woken up by excited shaking. Jimmy, hovering above James in the cot, had an enormous grin stretched across his shadow/covered face.

"James! James!" He whispered loudly. The genius only groaned in reply. Jimmy just shook harder. "I have a surprise!"

Eventually the genetically-engineered human relented and slowly, like a sloth, moved from his cot.

"Alright!" Jimmy was actually bouncing with excitement. "When you weren't looking, I did a little carbon-dating on a small sample of your bone," the look on his face told James that his clone would not be telling him how he acquired such a sample, "and I figured out your age! As of three minutes ago," Jimmy paused, gesturing to a large digital clock reading 00:03 on the wall, "you are fifteen years old!"

James stared at Jimmy blankly.

"It's your birthday!" The clone tried again with enthusiasm, thrusting his arms in the air.

The genius felt nothing. "I wasn't 'born', I can't have a birthday."

Jimmy was pissed. "It's your carbon-dating day then, doofus!" He jabbed his creator in the arm, "Now get excited!"

"Jimmy," the teen said calmly, "I'm not even really hu-" however he stopped at the look on his companion's face.

"Human? Homo sapien sapien?" The emotional boy asked angrily, "if you aren't human then what does that make me?! I'm a clone of a subhuman?! You think I'm going to accept that?! Fuck no!" He roared. The genius watched as the brunette teen calmed down and reached for him. Jimmy traced his fingers along the pale skin of James' arm. "I wish you wouldn't do this to yourself." The clone mumbled. His bright blue eyes were half-lidded as he stared blankly at the limb.

"There are no stated moral consequences for experimentation upon a psuedo-human. Science only protects actual humans and occasionally the odd animal, but a living experiment like me isn't considered of moral integrity enough for laws against alterations upon my corporeal form." James answered bluntly, his hollow eyes staring at his limb.

A fire was back in Jimmy as he defiantly glared at his creator. "I may not be as smart as you, my IQ is only 220, but I know this." Jimmy pulled James into a hug, smashing the genius' head into his shoulder. "No way is the smartest, coolest, second most attractive guy-"

James interrupted his soliloquy. "Second?"

"After me, of course." The clone announced haughtily.

"We have identical physical appearance." The other teen reminded; his voice was muffled by the cotton shirt.

"Pfft," the emotional brunette scoffed, "the rats' nest on your head begs to differ. Seriously, have you ever even touched a comb?" He paused, lost in thought, "what was I saying? Oh yeah! I'm supposed to believe someone as awesome as you- and I mean that in the actual definition of the word , not the washed-up sham pop-culture has made of the once powerful diction- doesn't qualify to be human?"

"Puking Pluto, you're so emotional." James mumbled through a smile into Jimmy's shoulder. That's when he was struck by an epiphany. "Why?" He suddenly asked.

"The amygdala-" the clone began before feeling the other teen rip himself out of his embrace. James' hands cupped Jimmy's face strongly and brought them eye to eye.

"Why are you emotional when I'm not? You're my clone." James asserted. The excitable teen froze. "I don't even have all of the data from when I made you. It was near the end of your project when-" He couldn't say it.

"They took your memories." Jimmy muttered sadly.

"I only remember the final steps, when you were already almost complete. What I did to begin with, I… I have no idea." They stared at each other in silence until Jimmy cracked a smile.

"Looks like we've got a mystery on our hands, James," he said in a humorously poor attempt at a British accent.

"I believe we do, my dear Jimmy." James responded in an equally awful accent.

"But we can't let those bastards watching us find out," the clone muttered lowly, his eyes darting around.

"Thank Darwin we tampered with the surveillance system over a year ago." James said loudly, just to prove his point.

Jimmy laughed.

* * *

Cindy Vortex slapped the boy standing in front of her hard. His watery blue eyes were wide with shock and anger, but they just made the blonde angrier. She always hated his eyes; they were the wrong shade of blue.

"The hell, babe?!" The teen shouted, his shaggy dark brown hair shaking with his shouts.

"We're breaking up." She spat, her eyes daring him to protest just so she could slap him again.

"Why?!" The second slap even hurt her hand. It pleasured her to no end that his face was turned in the direction of the blow.

"Do you think I'm stupid?!" Her voice left no room for debate, she was the furthest from stupid she could possibly be. "You slept with Brittany!" He then scoffed. He actually had the audacity to scoff at her!

"I had to do something! You won't even let me kiss you, much less put out!" He whined. Cindy could see now that slapping was not sufficient. Instead she roundhouse kicked him in the face.

"Good-bye, Jeremy." She called out without looking at the now unconscious boy on the ground. As the blonde strolled away from the park, Libby followed up behind her from out of nowhere.

"Finally broke up with Jeremy, huh?" She asked, pulling earbuds out of her ears. Cindy just growled in response. "Good, he was never right for you anyway."

"How could you tell?" The blonde asked earnestly, not wanting to repeat the drama of the past couple of weeks ever again.

Libby was more than ready to share. "He was a complete idiot-"

Cindy didn't want such general claims. "Sheen is an idiot," she pointed out, "but you're dating him."

"I," her black friend paused dramatically, "can date idiots, especially when that idiot is Sheen. You, on the other hand, cannot stand idiots. You don't waste your time on people who don't measure up intellectually."

The karate-expert relented, the statement was true. "Besides," Libby continued, "we both know you were only attracted to him in the first place because he reminded you of-"

"Don't say it." Cindy hissed as her fists clenched.

"No, I will say it!" Libby proclaimed, planting her hands on her hips, "because you need to hear it. You were dating him because he had blue eyes-"

"I hated his eyes." The blonde interrupted.

"brown hair,-"

"His hair was crap. It was flat and greasy and nasty-"

"-and his name started with a J, had an M in the middle, and ended with a Y." The fashionista finished.

"I did not date him because he reminded me of Jimmy!" Cindy shouted.

Libby stared at her friend blankly for a few moments. "You said it, not me." Just as the blonde was about to wring her friend's neck, the music-loving girl got a text."Gotta go, Sheen is off work!" And with that the karate-expert was alone once more.

She was really getting sick of feeling lonely.

* * *

"Hey James!" Jimmy called from across the lab. He received no response but he knew his creator has heard him. "Did you hear the one about the sick chemist?" The blonde paused for dramatic effect. "If you can't Helium and you can't Curium then you'd better be ready to Barium!" He erupted into laughter. James cracked a smirk. The genetically modified human revelled in the sound of his companion's heartfelt amusement echoing off the walls of the large lab.

"Clever," the emotionally withdrawn teen drawled slowly, "but do you know any jokes about Sodium?"

It took Jimmy a moment before he cracked up laughing again. Between fits of hysterics he managed to sputter out, "Na!"

The duo of identical laughter roared loudly in the hollow, metal room.

James cleared his throat before speaking, "what did the bartender say when Oxygen, Hydrogen, Hydrogen, Sulfur, Sodium, and Phosphorus walked into his bar?"

In a millisecond the clone bellowed out the answer, "OH SNaP!"

"We've got to collect ourselves," the almost emotionally dead teen mumbled as he tried to force himself to calm down, "we have work to do."

"Tch, if you really don't like it then just be a noble gas and… don't react."

"Jimmy," the test-tube spawned humanoid said warningly, "if you aren't part of the solution, you're," he paused momentarily, "part of the precipitate!" James was hunched over his workstation and clutching his stomach as he laughed; Jimmy was rolling around on the floor.

* * *

"AUGH!" The woman screeched as she slammed her forgery of a designer handbag onto the small table. With every muscle in her thin arms straining as she chucked her front door back into the threshold.

"That-That Dick!" the blonde shrieked as she tore her hair free of her tight bun. Her heels smashed loudly into the wood flooring of her entryway. "Oh, sorry Carol, Agent Gomez and I have pre-arranged plans so I really need you to DO ALL MY FUCKING PAPERWORK!" She screamed mockingly. "Agent Marcus is a complete and utter pig." The woman growled as she collapsed onto her beige paisley sofa. "What do I see in him?" Her eyes narrowed as she scowled, "And if that wasn't bad enough I have to put up with that annoying brat day in and day out. God he pisses me off! 'Aren't you curious blah blah blah scientific crap nyeh nyeh NYEH!?'"

Running a hand through her platinum-dyed hair, the woman sighed. "Why do we even bother feeding the twerp this dumb story? More importantly why am I the one who has to feed it to him?" A wicked thought surfaced in her consciousness. "Oh, I couldn't…" she muttered, a grin growing on her face, "that'd be absolutely horrible."


End file.
